Operación: REENCUENTRO
by Sugalite
Summary: Recuerdos Extraviados Encontrados Nos Continúan Uniendo Estrechamente Noblemente Terminado Rencores Odiosos... Uno regresa a su hogar para encontrarse con sus amigos y familia, pero las cosas ya no son lo que eran. Además padre tiene un plan para él. Migue deberá reunir a su equipo... y tal vez cuente con algo de ayuda extra...


**Este es mi primer fanfiction basado en los chicos del barrio, serie animada creada por Tom Warburton, transmitida por CN. Intento ser fiel a la serie, pero vario algunas cosas. Espero les agrade...**

* * *

 **Operación: R.E.E.N.C.U.E.N.T.R.O. |**

 **UAN**

Cuando uno llegó al fin al planeta Pernix creyó que adaptarse sería muy difícil… pero no: la niñez era igual en cualquier parte. Ahora el árbol en el cual vivía era mucho más grande y parecía más bien de piedra. Sus nuevos compañeros eran Ulh, Frag y Lola, esta última también seleccionada de la Tierra, del sector u en Italia. Realmente era uno de los mejores equipos en los que había estado… pero definitivamente no podía compararlo con el sector v, sus verdaderos compañeros, sus mejores amigos.

Aunque la tecnología del planeta Pernix era superior y realmente lo maravillaba, uno extrañaba las cosas simples de su planeta. Aún así actuaba siempre de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes de llegar a ese lugar, logrando las misiones con éxito. Mas, antes de dormir, se preguntaba que estaba pasando en casa... dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, papá, mamá...Lizzie... no había podido decirle adiós… y tenía prohibida la comunicación a la Tierra por su propia seguridad...

Mientras tanto en su planeta natal, el equipo comenzaba a quebrarse cada vez más... la familia de Kuki había decidido regresar a Japón para que sus hijas tuvieran una mejor educación. Número tres fue asignada al sector j en la ciudad de Tokio, su nuevo hogar.

Después de que Kuki se fue, número cuatro no volvió a ser el mismo. Ya no daba lo mejor de sí y muchas veces esa actitud ponía en peligro a sus compañeros. Por esta razón la 362 y 86 decidieron que lo mejor era borrar de su memoria todo lo ocurrido como agente, que realmente era lo que el güero quería. Pero a pesar de todos los intentos, cuatro no podía olvidar a Kuki, y eso representaba un gran peligro para la K.N.D, ya que podía ser una puerta para recuperar todos sus recuerdos.

Finalmente quedaron sólo número dos y número cinco... al cumplir los trece años número dos y número cinco fueron admitidos en la sección de adolescentes espías de la K.N.D. Era uno de los mejores equipos vistos en acción: ahora Aby trabajaba con su hermana, quien la llevó a trabajar para padre. Dos mientras tanto conquistaba a una de las hijas de padre, aunque era algo muy complicado y realmente no deseado. En Japón, tres entro a la secundaria con unos de los mejores promedios. Sus conocimientos en robótica le permitieron crear nuevos equipos que enviaba a la base lunar para que fueran reenviados a todas partes del mundo. Número tres seguía participando de la K.N.D, pero su rol ya no era activo, solo suministraba la base y experimentaba, pero ya no participaba de las misiones.

Número cuatro siguió la vida de un chico normal, con el recuerdo de Kuki persiguiéndolo, aunque él creía que sólo era la chica de un sueño, una invención de su mente. Sin embargo tenía guardada en un cajón una cadenita con el dije de un pequeño arcoíris, eso le recordaba que había dejado algo inconcluso, aunque no podía recordar qué...

Cuando uno se convirtió en adolescente, la K.N.D Galáctica lo envió a la base lunar donde se decidiría si continuaba como agente en el espacio. Decidieron que trabajara dos años en misiones en la luna y al finalizarlos debería volver a la tierra, ya que sería peligroso que se supiera que seguía con la K.N.D Galáctica. Sin embargo, si era una situación de urgencia debería volver al planeta Pernix. Uno estaba feliz, al fin volvería a ver a sus compañeros; aunque ya nada era igual, sobre todo luego de que destituyeran a número cinco.

En una misión para destruir a padre de una vez x todas, el nuevo líder del sector v, hermano menor de la 362, fue capturado. Antes de ser liberado padre atacó la base lunar buscando a número uno, pero se salvó.

En ese revuelo 362 fue gravemente herida quedando en coma. Su hermano dijo que cinco había robado los archivos de uno revelando su ubicación. Ante la gravedad del asunto, 86 decidió destituir a cinco y borrar sus recuerdos como agente y abandonar la K.N.D para cuidar a Rachel.

Uno no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era número cinco, ella lo había reclutado, estaba seguro de que jamás lo traicionaría, ni a él ni a la K.N.D.

Aun así, con sus recuerdos borrados, Aby fue influenciada por Cree para trabajar con padre volviéndose una de las peores villanas para los chicos del barrio.

 **Transmisión interrumpida…|**


End file.
